Mr. Brave
Mr. Brave is the fortieth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Mr. Brave is the most courageous person in the world, or so everyone thinks. He is brave enough to save Mr. Messy from water, but he is not brave enough to go on a tightrope with Little Miss Somersault after he discovers that it has a rip in it. Little Miss Trouble watches this and tells everybody that Mr. Brave is not brave at all, and then she dares him to go the tightrope. He remembers that he is supposed to be at a tea party with Little Miss Bossy and runs away. Little Miss Trouble says that he is not brave because he ran away, but she realizes that he is brave because he was late. Voice Actors: *Gordon Peters (1995-1997) *Len Carlson (1997-1999) International publications & translations Mr. Brave appears under the titles *Monsieur Courageux (French) *Ο Κύριος Γενναίος (Greek) *勇敢先生 (Taiwan) *용감씨 (Korean) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Strong *Mr. Tall *Mr. Messy *Little Miss Bossy (Mentioned but not seen) *Little Miss Somersault *Little Miss Trouble Pictures only *Mr. Impossible *Mr. Mean *Mr. Mischief *Mr. Nosey *Mr. Slow *Mr. Tickle *Little Miss Chatterbox *Little Miss Tiny *Little Miss Loud *Little Miss Selfish Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Crosspatch *Mr. Brave Goes Ghost Hunting(TV) *Mr. Brave vs Koko the Gorilla(TV) *Mr. Clever's Daft Bet(TV)(Flashback) *Mr. Noisy, the Music Man(TV) *Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy) (TV)(Mentioned, but not seen) *Mr. Grumble's Holiday(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Clumsy, Head Butler(TV)(cameo) *Mr Strong: King of the Circus (TV) (cameo) Trivia * He may have a crush on Little Miss Contrary. * He strongly resembles Mr Nervous. * He made a cameo in Boats * Miss Daredevil might be based on him maybe related to him Counterpart(s) * Jr. Pac-Man (Pac-Man/Namco, Both wear similar hats), * Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster, both are brave), * Brave Heart Lion (Care Bears, both are brave), * Bob the Gardener (Muzzy, both wear hats and brave), * Maxwell (Maxwell Saves the Day, both are yellow, wear glasses, and brave), * Freddie (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are fearless), * Sir Lancelot (Monty Python and the Holy Grail, both are brave), * Tommy Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up!, both are brave), * Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are brave), * Tormund (Neopets, both are yellow and brave), * Sora (Kingdom Hearts, both are brave), * Captain (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are yellow and brave), * Flynn (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are fearless) * Woody & Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story, all three are brave), * Link (Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, both are brave), * Sir Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins/Capcom, both are brave), * Bob (Muzzy in Gondoland, both are brave), * Gryffindor students (Harry Potter, all are brave), * Red Butler (Raibow Brite, both are brave), * Scott Tracy (Thunderbirds, both are brave), * Snooper (Snooper and Blabber, both are brave), * Touché Turtle (Hanna-Barbera, both are brave), * Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo, both are brave), * Walter (City Trams, both are brave and heroic), * Peter Pan (Disney, both are brave), * Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty, both are brave), * Fireman Fred (Letterland, both are brave and wear yellow), * Captain Match (Nellie the Elephant, both are brave and wear yellow), * El Nombre (Namesake series, both are brave), * Buddy (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, both are brave), * Porthos (Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds, both are brave), * Sir Brian, Lady Kiria, Sir Neil, Lady Maidelyn, Sir Martin, Lauren, Sir Danayeld and Lady Helene (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, all are fearless brave), * Daishiko Tsukei, Maude M. Bayrile, Keishin Kaminai and Hana Willembs (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, all 5 are fearless and brave), * Nathan Spencer (Bionic Commando, both are brave), * Ken the Eagle (Gatchaman, both are brave), * Simba (The Lion King, both are brave), * Balto (Balto series, both are brave), * Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph, both are brave). * Rheneas and Rusty (Thomas the Tank Engine, all three are brave), * Shin Koyamada (Mikayla and Shin, both are brave). * Robin Hood (Namesake series, both are brave and daring) * Aladdin (Namesake series), both are brave See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Yellow characters Category:Oval characters Category:Characters with eyeglasses Category:Characters with hats Category:Yellow Nosed Characters